leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rammus/@comment-16477585-20131020145659
Funny how a champion last changed in December of 2012 is able to exist in the state he is now. The key to Rammus: CDR and AP... plus armor of course. 100% ratio on his Q, *240%* on his ult WITH a 1560 base AND a 60 second CD. like whaat? Skill order: W > Q > W > E > E > R > W > E > Q > W > R > E > Q > E > W > R > Q > Q Masteries: *'9*/'21/0 (4% max hp, 5% arm/mr!) Runes: Marks: 1x AD, 3x AS, 4x Hybrid, 1x Mpen Seals: 2x HP/lvl, 7x Armor Glyphs: 2x CDR, 3x MR, 4x MR/lvl Quints: 1x Armor, 1x AP, 1x GP10/Mspeed/Armor/AP Build: Madred's OR Spirit Stone. I tend to build Spirit Stone for the mana regen, but if you're against a heavy AD team or fall behind early Madred's may be the better options (great resell value late game). Spirit of the Ancient Golem > Locket (if support isn't) > Randuin's (5 second AoE slow? LOL) > Thornmail. Throw in boots somewhere midway, typically Lucidity or Ninja Tabis. Abysal Scepter if you are rich enough and have a team high on magic damage. Also, buy mana potions, especially if you're donating your blue buff. You will run OOM. Abilities: Passive: adds up, especially late game. 25% is quite a lot. when your target is taunted and you have DBC you deal a considerable amount of AD (factor in Arpen). when building items try to build the armor first if possible, HP is also very important to maximize the resistances he has. Q: 'rolling rolling rolling. A very fun ability, basically the better version of Hecarim. I recommend playing around with it in a practice game so you get an idea just how far you can roll so you know how to best time it for ganks and jungling. Couple small notes; when jungling, if possible, save your Q for when they're mid attack animation. remember that it cancels your ''DBC so be careful using during team fights. you can cast your ultimate when in ball form, best case scenario you want to roll around them for as long as possible with ult activated before knocking into them for ultimate troll success. it knocks BACK the target(s) after collision meaning you want to get behind them if possible, this is important when taunting a melee champion so that you run away and then run back and knock them further before the taunt ends. Putting a second point into it mid-game is a good idea, the 5% slow for 3 seconds adds up (same with high base damage). phew '''W: soo this one is basically Leona's W on steroids. 120 armor/mr for 6 seconds like OMG? not only that, the damage return packs a punch against AS heavy champs, especially if/when you buy a Thornmail. The damage is still returned by abilities like Ezreal's Q. It has a lovely flat 40 mana cost and even has +10% armor scaling for luls. I tend to put at least 3 points into this ability before maxing taunt. E: the infamous two of a kind 3 second CC. oh so fun to use on melee champions. Please don't skip all other abilities to put 5 points into this, it is a great ability but it doesn't help much with jungle clearing. With blue buff it can be worth taunting while in DBC to gain the +10-30 Arpen. Try not to waste your DBC if you are "pulling" a melee champion towards your team as it will likely go to waste. Don't discredit using Taunt on mages to ruin their spell rotation, the damage return isn't always the best cause. Late game with 40% CDR it'll have a 7.2 second cooldown... for a 3 second duration. Have fun soloing marksmen, but watch out for % hp damage and cleanses. R: do I need to say more? look at those numbers... like wow. 60 seconds, yes 60 at ALL ranks. Wow. Works on towers? LOVELY. Castable in ball form? even better. Factor in the near Fiddlesticks ultimate level of AoE than laugh at him for having lower AP scaling than you. Don't be afraid to use on buff mobs or Dragon as it'll double your damage and be back up before you know it. Rammus does run into some issues with counter jungling. If he is caught at his second buff it can spell disaster. He has to use his defensive ability and escapes to deal damage opening up an easy kill for an enemy Lee Sin or such. Again, practice with his Q to learn its distance before fucking up a gank and walking away. Magic pen and AP, if you don't have any you're doing it wrong. I feel he's not first pick worthy for jungle, pick selectively versus safe opponent junglers and a high auto attack/AD based team. Have fun diving towers and pulling mobs... I mean champions ;D http://www.lolking.net/summoner/na/20138144#runes